


[Podfic] Sleep Protocol

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Series: Podfic Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: You might assume that Steve Rogers, a super soldier, wouldn’t have any sleep-related problems, since he is an optimal physical specimen in the bloom of health.You would be wrong.But you know, there are certainconditions.





	[Podfic] Sleep Protocol

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sleep Protocol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/601665) by [51stCenturyFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stCenturyFox/pseuds/51stCenturyFox). 



> Thank you 51stCenturyFox for having blanket permission; I hope you enjoy it!

Cover Art provided by Night_inscriber

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/dj7483nzc9qtnre0l8u5qk7fnyvgv6rp) | **Size:** 31.6 MB | **Duration:** 00:34:28

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Fullfilled my Bingo card: Fluff  
> Link to the full Card [at my dreamwidth](https://night-inscriber.dreamwidth.org/30012.html)


End file.
